


Alone in the dark (just my thoughts in a room)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drunkenness, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and I should probably address that, because I realized that it han't officially been canceled yet, contrary to the title and the summary this isn't a depressing chapter I promise, the ceasefire is discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: After his conversation with Cor, Nyx goes home and gets thoroughly, unashamedly shit-faced drunk.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	Alone in the dark (just my thoughts in a room)

**Alone in the dark (just my thoughts in a room)**

* * *

After his conversation with Cor, Nyx goes home and gets thoroughly, unashamedly shit-faced drunk.

He's normally more of a social drinker than anything and generally speaking he's not the sort of person who tries to drown his problems in hard liquor. But given, well, _everything,_ he thinks he's entitled to downing a whole bottle of Altissian brandy himself without judgment.

Unfortunately (although perhaps it's fortunate for his liver), Cor had elected to accompany him back to his apartment and confiscates the brandy before he can drink more than half of it.

Nyx grumbles at him a bit, but has to concede that it's a smart move. He's already imbibed enough to guarantee a dreamless sleep anyway, which is all he really wanted out of it in the first place (he's not looking forward to the corresponding hangover that will crash into him like ten tons of wet cement tomorrow when he wakes up, but all things considered it seems like a good enough trade).

Cor, meanwhile, rolls his eyes but bears Nyx's moody brandy-soaked temperament with good grace, presumably because of all the revelations that Nyx had dumped on his head only a few hours previously.

In the end, Nyx ends up sprawling on the couch while Cor sits in the armchair, the Marshal idly flicking through the television channels, both of them lost in thought for a while.

"Are you planning to do anything?" Nyx asks at last, tucking his hands behind his head as he catches sight of a cartoon cactuar go dancing across the screen during a coffee commercial. "About everything I told you, I mean."

Cor's only answer at first is a low hum. Then, "I'm going to tell Regis to call off the ceasefire. He's been thinking about doing it anyway, what with Drautos's betrayal. But I think it's time to make an official declaration about it."

Nyx looks away from the TV screen, focusing on Cor instead. "You're serious?" he asks, because the ceasefire agreement between Lucis and Niflheim hasn't moved _forward_ in the past two weeks but it also hasn't been _officially_ called off, sitting in a strange sort of diplomatic limbo while the king decides how he wants to proceed.

Cor nods, a faint furrow forming between his brows as he frowns, although whether it's directed at the conversation they're having or the sitcom that just popped up on the television is hard to say. "I am," he confirms. "I was suspicious of the ceasefire from the start, and your knowledge of it being a ploy in attempt to get past our defenses and unleash on attack upon the city is more than enough reason to call off the whole thing."

"You really do believe me," Nyx says, something like awe creeping into his voice.

"I really do," Cor replies, totally unflustered about the fact that he's just announced to the world (well, to Nyx's apartment, at least) that he believes a story about falling backwards in time. Not only that, that he's going to suggest a massive policy change to the King based upon that story.

It is, frankly, a completely ridiculous situation and Nyx can't help but laugh helplessly as the reality of it hits him with all the subtly of a rampaging chocobo.

Cor, for his part, arches a vaguely judgmental eyebrow at him before giving a small huff of amusement. "No more brandy for you," he declares, a faint smirk quirking up the corner of his mouth.

Nyx, being a mature adult, sticks his tongue out at the Marshal of the Crownsguard before subsiding with another disbelieving chuckle, yanking at the folded up blanket draped over the back of the couch and dragging it up over himself. "Unless there's a national emergency that can be addressed with magic and sharp knives," he announces, "don't wake me up. Okay?"

"A man after my own heart," Cor says dryly, saluting him with the capped brandy bottle before turning his attention back to the TV, which is now playing a news segment. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Nyx echoes back, more of a mumble than anything, as sleep rises to claim him, dragging him down into what is -for once- a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ...today might be a day where I post two drabbles, just because I'm super excited to see what everyone thinks of the 19th one. ;D Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one, even though it was short! :)
> 
> (Also, the feedback on the last installment was FABULOUS, you guys are amazing and I'm glad everyone enjoyed The Big Reveal so much!)


End file.
